E! News: East High School: Behind the Scenes
by seuss fan
Summary: Sequel to E! News East High School. Wanna know the juicy details behind the events described in the first story? If yes,then read on.
1. Chapter 1

E! News: East High School: Behind The Scenes

_The Story Of East High: The Way it Happened_

**(Note: These characters are not mine and I do not own E! News or any program related to it.)**

Chapter 1: You are the music in me…

The four couples arrived home after their interviews. Even though they were tired they couldn't help but dwell on the memories they had shared that night.

" It felt good to see everyone and talk about old times." Gabriella said to Troy as they sat curled up on their couch.

"Yeah." responded Tory as he felt himself being pulled into a flashback.

Troy sat on his bed and dialed the number of his best friend Chad.

"Hello?"

"I'm proposing to Gabriella."

"Huh? Troy is that you?"

"Please don't tell me you were sleeping!"

"Yes, I was. Now repeat what you just said."

"I'm proposing to Gabriella."

"I must still be asleep. I could've sworn you said you're proposing to Gabriella."

"No, you heard me right."

"You're kidding."

"I'm serious."

" You can't be."

" I am. This week at the game."  
" But… huh… I …I'm coming over."

Before Troy could respond Chad arrived at Troy's dorm.

"You couldn't of put on clothes?"

"This is too important."

"Nice boxers."

"Will you concentrate?"

"Sorry."

"Why are you proposing? You're only 22!"

"Well, _Dad_, I've known Gabriella for a long time and I feel that we're ready."

"Really? You're graduating in three months and you feel you're ready to be tied down?"

"Marriage is not about getting tied down. It's about two people making a commitment to love each other until they both die."  
" But you can do that without having a ring shoved on your finger."

" Look, I know you're not that big on marriage but I am. I love Gabriella and I want to make her a permanent part of my life. Right now our relationship isn't official. I want everyone to know how we feel about each other. I want her by my side every minute helping me make decisions. I don't want to see her only once a week. I want here to be there when I wake up and go to sleep. I want to be more than just her boyfriend. I want to be her husband. And I want you to help me."

"What do you need my help for?"

"I need you to help me pick out an engagement ring."

"But…"

"Do you think you could do that Mr. Supportive?"  
"Fine. I'll go get dressed."

The two friends spent the rest of the day driving from store to store trying to find a ring that fit Troy's price range. At the end of the day Troy settled on a 2-karat-single diamond ring with a curved band.

"Do you want it engraved, Sir?"

"How much extra would that be?"

"$300."

"Um, I think I'll pass."

"As you wish."

After their eventful shopping excursion the boys decided to have quiet dinner out.

"I can't believe your really doing this."

"I know, it's crazy."

"Are sure you're making the right decision?"

"Yes. Look my dad said the same thing. That he thinks I'm too young and that marriage should be for mature adults but I can't help myself. I know I'm making the right decision."

"But how do you know?"

"It's just a gut feeling. Whenever I look at her I see our entire life play out before my eyes. It's like in 'When Harry met Sally', you know in the final scene. Billy Crystal comes to the party to tell Meg Ryan that he loves her and he says 'When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.' And that's what I want. I don't want to wait any longer. I'm ready for the rest of my life to start.

"Wow. That's pretty deep."

"Thanks."

"Alright, enough grilling. How are you going to do it?"

"Well, during half-time I was going to take her out to the middle of the court and give her the ring."

"She'll flip."

"I know; it's perfect."

Troy spent the rest of the week planning out every detail of his proposal including asking Gabriella's mother for permission.

"You have to ask permission?" Chad asked as the guys were working out in the school gym.

" I don't have to but I thought it would be polite. Plus, most girls think it's very romantic."

"True."

Later that day Troy made the trip to Gabriella's mother's house. He was nervous but he knew this had to get done. As he knocked on the door, he silently prayed for Gabriella's mother to be out of the house.

"Troy! What a surprise! Come on in.", Mrs. Montez said when she opened the door.

"Thank you."  
"So, what brings you to my house this time of night?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something."

"You couldn't do that over the phone?"

" This is kind of important."

"Alright. What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

" Your daughter and I have been dating since high school. I know that you're fully aware of our feelings toward each other. Because of these factors I've decided that the time is right for the two of us to get married. That is where you come in. Before I propose to Gabriella I need your permission. So, what do you say?"

Mrs. Montez sat on her couch, frozen. She had a feeling that this would happen but so soon? They were only 22!

"Mrs. Montez?" Troy said to break the silence.

" I'm going to be honest with you, I'm a little surprised. Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes. Look I understand we're young but I can't wait any longer. I'm about to graduate from college. I'm going to officially start my life. It would be great if I could do that with my wife by my side."

" What do your parents think about this?"

"They feel the same as you but they're willing to support me."

" Well, I am apprehensive but if you're sure about this then I guess I can't stop you. You may propose to Gabriella."

"Thank you, Mrs. Montez!" Troy said as he hugged his future mother-in-law.

"You're welcome, Troy but you're cutting off my circulation.

"Right, sorry."

Finally, the big night arrived. Troy looked out at the stands as he finished up in the locker room. Sitting in the second row was Gabriella dressed in his favorite outfit of hers.

"Nervous?" Chad asked.

"No, we've beaten this team before. Just because it's the championships doesn't mean they'll change their tactics."

"Not about the game! About proposing!"

"Oh, a little but I know she'll say 'yes'. She will say 'yes' right?"

"This is Gabriella we're talking about. Of course she'll say 'yes'."

Before Troy knew it, half time arrived. There was no turning back now. As Troy ran back to the locker room to grab the ring an announcement blared over the loudspeakers.

"Will Gabriella Montez please come to center court? Gabriella Montez to center court."

Bewildered, Gabriella went to stand in the middle of the court. Before she was there 30 seconds Troy appeared in front of her with a microphone in his hand.

"Troy, what's going on here?"

" Funny you should ask Ms. Montez."

" Troy please explain yourself."

" Alright." Tory said into the microphone, " Gabriella I have been in love with you since high school. And I know that I will continue to love you until the day I die. So, will you marry me?"  
Gabriella's mouth fell to the floor as her boyfriend got down on one knee. Her shock grew when she saw he had a diamond ring in his other hand.

"I …oh my gosh…y… yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

The couple began to embrace as Troy finished placing the ring on Gabriella's finger.


	2. Chapter 2

E! News: East High School: Behind The Scenes

_The Story Of East High: The Way it Happened_

**(Note: These characters are not mine and I do not own E! News or any program related to it.)**

Chapter 2: Can I have this dance…

Plans began immediately for the Montez-Bolton wedding. Troy and Gabriella spent time between classes talking on the phone trying to organize every detail of their big day. The only detail they had trouble with was the location. Gabriella had always dreamed of getting married on the beach where as Troy preferred a church. As a break from classes and wedding plans the couple decided to visit they old high school. While they were walking around their old meeting place Troy got an idea.

"How bout we get married here?"

"Here? At East High? Are you sure about that?"

"Well, I kind of meant literally here."

" The roof? You seriously want to get married on the roof?"

"Why not? It's where we first decided to sing together, where we first waltzed, and plus it provide a romantic view of our hometown."

"I guess. Fine, we'll get married on the roof. But, if any of our guests fall off it's your fault."

"Yes, ma'am." Troy responded as he pulled Gabriella into a kiss.

The engagement flew by. Before they knew it their big day was in three weeks.

"So, what are you doing today?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"First, I'm meeting with Taylor and the other bridesmaids for lunch and then I have the final fitting for my dress."

"Sounds like you have an eventful day."

"And what are you doing?"

" Tux shopping with my Dad then Chad wanted to play some ball."

"Have fun."

"Thanks."

"Oh, before I hang up tell Chad he's not allowed to plan your bachelor party for the night before the wedding. You are not ruining the most important day of my life with a hangover."

"Yes, bridezilla."

"Honey, I'm being serious!"

"I'm kidding. I'll tell him."

"Thank you. I love you, Mr. Bolton."

"I love you, too Mrs. Bolton."

Gabriella walked into the nearby diner expecting to see her best friends gathered around a table waiting for her. But what she found was something completely different.

"Surprise!"

"What did you do to the diner?"

"It's your bachelorette party!"

"Huh?"

" First, we called the bridal shop to reschedule your fitting for tomorrow and then we rented out the entire diner!"

"Um, thanks Sharpay."

"C'mon Gabby loosen up! This is supposed to be a party!"

" Taylor, it would have been nice if you had given me some kind of warning! I'm definitely not dressed for this."

"Relax, you'll have a good time. That's the most important part."

"I guess you're right. Wait you didn't hire a male stripper, did you?"

"Guilty as charged."

"At least I have enough dollar bills."

Meanwhile, Troy was in Tailor Made Men's Wear trying on tuxes.

"I still can't believe you're getting married." Jack Bolton said to his son as he put back another tuxedo.

"I know, it's pretty crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah, it seems like yesterday I was just teaching you how to play basketball. Now, I'm helping you pick out what you're going to wear on your wedding day."

"Dad, don't worry. Nothing's going to change. I'll still be the same guy."

"I know. It's just to hard process all this. You've graduated college; you're getting married, buying your own house. You not a little kid anymore. You're a full-blown adult."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Son."

The next day Gabriella arrived at the bridal shop tired and slightly hung over from the previous days activities. Before she even had a chance to think the saleswoman threw a beige garment bag in her face.

"Go into the dressing room and put this on so we can see if it fits right."

"Gotcha."

Five minutes later Gabriella walked out of the dressing room looking like a dream. Her dress was a stark white strapless gown covered with cubic zirconium. Gabriella's mouth dropped open as she stared at herself in the mirror. She tried on her dress several times before but for some reason this time was drastically different. This time everything clicked.

"I'm really getting married." Gabriella thought to herself as the saleswoman poked and prodded her.

The day that every little girl dreams of was only a few weeks away. Suddenly, small tears started to flow down Gabriella's cheeks.

"Are you alright, Miss?" the saleswoman asked as she stopped fusing with Gabriella's dress.

"I'm fine. Just tears of joy."

"I completely understand. So, how does it fit?"

"Like a glove."

The three weeks quickly past by. Now it was the day before their wedding. Gabriella spent the night with her bridesmaids at Taylor's while Troy spent the night at Chad's. Gabriella slept soundly but Troy could not prevent his mind from wandering. No second thoughts crossed his mind, only memories of their relationship. As Troy took a trip down memory lane he was reminded of the only dark time in his relationship. The break-up. Although it only lasted six months it still left a large impact on both partners. As hard as he tried Troy could not avoid being pulled into a flashback.

Troy walked into his dorm room and went straight for his bed. He didn't even bother getting undressed. What was the point? He had just lost the girl of his dreams. He had no reason to enjoy life.

"What's the matter with you?" Chad asked as he walked in from his date.

"Go away."

"What has you in such a crappy mood?"

"My life is over."

"Did you fail a class or something?"

"I got dumped."

"Huh?"

"Gabriella broke up with me."

" Are you serious? You're not pulling a prank on me are you?"

"No, I'm telling the truth."

" Why would she do something like that?"

"She said she wants to see other people. She told me she still loves me and she always will but she feels that in order to know what love is really like she needs to experience it with other guys."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Thanks for your sympathy."

" Dude, she's right. You can't spend your entire life with just one person. You need to shop around a little."

"I guess. I'll be less mopey in the morning."

"Alright. Night, bro."

"Night."

Troy's condition did not improve. He went to his classes and practices but afterwards went straight to his dorm. He didn't associate with any of his friends except for Chad, who he could not escape. After a month of this behavior Chad decided that he had to step in.

" Dude, you can't go on living your life like this!"

" Why not?"

"It's ridiculous! I know she broke up with you and you're upset. You have every right to be; you guys were together for years. But you have to move on sometime."

" Another month."

"No."

" C'mon man."  
"Let me ask you a question. How many times have Taylor and I called it quits."

"Several."

" And every time she says those famous words it breaks my heart. But you have to pick yourself up and dust yourself off. It's the only way to be."

"I guess you're right."

"Good. Get dressed. I set up a blind date for you tonight. You need to be at her dorm by seven."

"Thanks a lot Chad."

"Anytime, bro."

Troy arrived at his date's dorm. He ha never been this nervous before in his life. He kept hoping that things wouldn't work out. He didn't want to move on. He wanted to be with Gabriella! At that moment, the noise of a door opening interrupted his thoughts.

"Hi, are you Troy?"

"Yes, and you must be Regina."

"Yep. Ready to go?"

"Of course."

Despite Troy's wishes the date went smoothly. The two soon became a couple. Things seemed to be going all right until their five-month anniversary.

"Wanna come inside?" Regina asked as the two stood outside her dorm.

"Um, I don't think so."

"Why not? Don't you like me?"

"I do. Or at least I thought I did."

" Excuse me?"

" I still don't think I'm over my ex. If I still have feelings for her it wouldn't be fair to her if we slept together."

"Fine. We're through."

Troy just shrugged as Regina slammed her door in his face.

Troy and Gabriella eventually got back together. The break-up made their relationship even stronger. Having experienced affection from another person they realized how important they were to one another.

As this new though entered Troy's mind his eyes began to close and he finally drifted off to sleep.

As Troy woke up the next morning he felt as if a train had hit him. Every single part of his body ached. And to make matters worse Troy felt extremely nauseous.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Chad asked as he walked into Troy's room.

"I think I'm sick." Troy said as he pulled the trash can away from his face.

"You can't be sick. You're supposed to be getting married!"

"I know. How do you think I feel about this?"

"I'll go get the thermometer. Just stay in bed and try to relax."

"Oh, God! Not today! Not on our wedding day!"

"That's from Jekyll and Hyde right?"

"Dude, normally I would be happy that you recognized a musical reference but right now…I…think I have to barf again."

"Ew, yeah I'm just going to go…"

"You sure you didn't drink last night."

"I just had one glass of wine at the rehearsal dinner."

"Fine. Oh."

"What does 'oh' mean?"

"Your temperature is 102.5."

"NO!"

It was official. Troy had the stomach flu. The doctor said he would be better within a week. Everything had to be pushed back. Troy was devastated. How could he let this happen? How could he do this to the woman he loved? After she was done pushing back the wedding plans Gabriella went to Chad's to console her sick fiancée.

"It's okay, baby. Don't be upset."

"I totally screwed up."

"Honey, you couldn't have known this would happen."

"I know. Look, you don't think this is a sign or something do you?"

"No," Gabriella responded as she tried to hide her worried face.

"Okay, just wondering."  
"You need your rest. I'll call you in the morning. Goodnight, Mr. Bolton."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Bolton."

The next week it was time for the big day take two. Gabriella was surprisingly calm. Troy on the other hand was a nervous wreck.

"You okay man?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Not going to barf all over me are you?"

"No, I'm feeling okay just nervous I guess."

"Just relax. Everything's going to be fine. Trust me, the minute you see Gabriella walking down that aisle you'll feel instantly at ease."

" How do you know? You've never been married."

"Dude, just trust me."

"Fine."

"C'mon, it's almost three. We better start lining up."

At precisely three fifteen the ceremony began. Troy walked down the aisle and landed on his spot towards the back of the roof. He was still incredibly nervous. Each of his limbs was shaking violently. Chad looked over at his friend suspiciously. Would he be able to make it through the ceremony or would they have a runaway groom on their hands? At that moment Gabriella made her grand entrance. As the guests rose Troy's mouth hit the floor. It was undeniable that she was the most beautiful woman in the world but today she looked more beautiful than she ever had. All of Troy's fears were elevated. He knew that he had made the right choice.

Later that night at the reception, which was held in the gym, Troy and Gabriella were having their first dance, (which was to "All I Ask of You" from Phantom of the Opera). They looked like the happiest couple in the world.

" You know, I was really nervous about today?" said Troy to his new wife.

"Really? Why?"

" I think last week's festivities got to me."

"I told you that meant nothing."  
"You're not letting me finish. Even though I felt super nervous the moment I saw you in this gorgeous gown I knew that I had nothing to worry about. As long as I have you near me everything is going to be okay."

"Mr. Bolton, are you aware that you have an impeccable way with words."

" Why, Mrs. Bolton, thank you for letting me know."

The two began to embrace as the song came to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

E! News: East High School: Behind The Scenes

_The Story Of East High: The Way it Happened_

**(Note: These characters are not mine and I do not own E! News or any program related to it.)**

Chapter 3: Keep the faith …

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton quietly settled into their new lives. After their honeymoon Troy began training with the LA Lakers. Gabriella was slightly upset that she had to move to California, however she tried to make the best of it. She began working at a local elementary school as a second grade teacher. Even though everything seemed perfect, Gabriella found fault with her career choice. She loved working with little kids but she felt that something was missing.

As the school year carried on Gabriella began taking 10-15 minutes out of her day to sing to her students. And on a hot June day everything clicked.

"I think I know what's been bothering me." Gabriella said to her husband over the phone.

"What's up?"

"Troy, I think I want to be a singer."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You know that the entertainment industry is a very risky business."

"I understand. I just don't think I'm going to be happy if I continue teaching."

"You could teach music."

"I thought about that but I think I'd prefer performing music."

"So, what now?"

"I called Sharpay and she said her agent might be able to set up meetings for me with different record companies."

"You know I'll support you in whatever you do."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you, too. See you when I get back from Denver."  
"Bye."

Gabriella was able to get a record deal and began recording some songs. She decided to name her work-in-progress Special Delivery. She didn't realize at the time the meaning that these words would eventually have.

Two months after the Boltons celebrated their first wedding anniversary Gabriella received an exciting surprise.

"Hello?"

"Troy are you busy?"

"We just stopped to take a break. Why?"

"Well, I have some really great news."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow…um…are you sure?"

"Yep. The doctor confirmed it. We'll celebrate when you get home from practice. Love you!"

"Love you too."

"Who were you talking to?" asked Tory's lifelong teammate Chad.

"That was Gabriella."

"Oh. Hey, are you okay? You look like you're on something."

"Dude, I'm gonna be a dad."

"Wow. Congrats, man."

"Thanks. I have to go. Tell coach I left early."

"Hey, you're not supposed to do that!"

"Don't care. See ya!"  
The expectant parents quickly spread the news about their bundle of joy. Even though this baby had come a complete surprise the Boltons were still thoroughly excited.

"Why are you looking at cribs?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Gab, you're only six weeks. You have seven months to look at cribs."

"Taylor, I'm just looking. I'm not going to buy anything just yet."

" Look, just put away that magazine and let's talk about that record deal of yours."

"It's coming along pretty good."

"Pretty good? Just pretty good?"

"Songwriting's harder than I thought!"

"Aren't you working with a producer?"

" Yeah, he's been a big help but this is gonna take awhile."

"You just hang in there girl. You'll get this."

"I know. I know."

On her way to the studio one day Gabriella hit a roadblock.

"Something's wrong." she thought to herself as she held her aching diaphragm. "I need to see a doctor."

Blood soon followed the pain. By the time Gabriella arrived at the emergency room of Cedars-Sinai medical center she was convinced that her baby was going to die.

"I need help." Gabriella said as she stumbled through the door.

"Don't worry miss, we'll help you." responded a nurse who helped ease Gabriella into a wheelchair.

In the middle of practice the Lakers' office manager, Kimberly, pulled Troy aside.

"Cedars-Sinai called for you."

"Why would a hospital call me?"

"You're wife arrived there earlier this morning…"

Before Kimberly could speak another word Troy was already halfway toward the parking lot.

"Excuse me, sir. May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Troy Bolton. I 'm here to see my wife."

"Before you see her the doctor would like to speak with you. Please have a seat."

20 minutes later…

"Mr. Bolton?"

"Yes, that's me. How's my wife? How's the baby?"

"Mr. Bolton, your wife suffered a miscarriage."

"So…"

"The baby's gone. Luckily, we were able to get to her in time so she didn't loose too much blood. We'd still like to keep her overnight just make sure she doesn't suffer any complications. I'm sorry for your loss."

Troy stood before the doctor almost unable to speak.

"Can I at least see her?"

"Yes, you may. She's been asking for you."

Troy sprinted down the hallway, desperately searching for his wife's room.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy appeared at her door.

"Oh, baby." Troy moaned as he embraced Gabriella. "I wish I could've been there for you today."

"Troy, it's all my fault."

"What are you saying? It was an accident. No one could have predicted that this would happen."

"I…I..."

"Shh, don't cry. Don't cry. It's okay. I'm here. Everything's going to be okay. We're going to get through this."

"I hope so.", Gabriella muttered as the tears continued to stream down her face. "Troy."

"Yeah?"

"It would've been a girl."


	4. Chapter 4

E! News: East High School: Behind The Scenes

_The Story Of East High: The Way it Happened_

**(Note: These characters are not mine and I do not own E! News or any program related to it.)**

Chapter 4: When there was me and you…

Needless to say Gabriella was depressed. She had come so close to becoming a mother and now her dream had been crushed. Troy did his best to cheer her up but it was of no use. The Gabriella he had known was gone. And in her place was a cold and distant ghost.

Chad and Taylor arrived at the hospital the next day to accompany Troy and Gabriella home. As Taylor helped Gabriella gather her things Chad pulled Tory aside to discuss the situation.

"How are you holding up?" Chad asked as he put his hand on Troy's shoulder.

"I'm hanging in there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm upset but there's nothing I can do. Just gotta let time heal my wounds."

"Gabby looks like a wreck."

"She is. She cried the entire night."

"I feel bad."

"Don't. It's not like either of us could have done something to prevent this. Miscarriages are just an unfortunate occurrence. They happen for no reason."

"You gonna try again?"

"Well, we didn't really try for this one but we'll probably consider it eventually." Troy tried to hold himself together as Gabriella's cries echoed down the hallway.

"Don't worry bro, she'll be okay."

"No she won't. No matter what I say or do I can't make her feel better. I can't take her pain away."

"You said it yourself over the phone. It's a disappointment for both of you; having to go through something like this. It's probably going to take a little longer to get over it because she's the one who was carrying the baby. Things look hopeless now but everything's going to be okay. I promise."

"I understand what you're saying. And I agree with you one hundred percent. But it just kills me to know that I can't do anything to help my wife!"

Before Chad could respond Gabriella and Taylor appeared, packed and ready to go.

"Did you pay the bill?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. The car's in the parking garage."

The caravan wandered out of the hospital and into, what Troy hoped, would be a better day.

Troy did the best he could to bring Gabriella out of her depression. He sang her favorite songs before she went to sleep at night. He cooked her favorite foods for dinner. He purposely twisted his ankle in practice so he could stay home with her instead of going on the road. But no matter what Troy did he could not prevent Gabriella from wandering into the nursery late at night. After four months Troy decided enough was enough.

"Get up." Troy said one Saturday morning as Gabriella moped in bed.

"Why?"

"We're going somewhere. Get dressed."

"Troy, I really don't feel like going any where."

"I don't care. I'm sick and tired of you moping about this house everyday and crying yourself to sleep at night. You need help. Which is why we're going to see a psychiatrist."

"But Troy…"

"But nothing. Now get dressed."

An hour later the Boltons arrived at the office of Dr. Freindner. As Troy filled out Gabriella's paperwork Gabriella began to cry for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I really don't want to go in there," she pleaded to her husband.

"Gabby, you know I love you. And it's because I love you that I want you to get better. Honey, this behavior isn't normal. I know you're upset about the baby. I am too. But sulking, crying and staying up till five in the morning isn't going to solve anything."

" I know, I just…"

"No excuses. He's not going to hurt you. He's just going to talk to you. And I'm going to be by your side the entire time."

Gabriella accepted these conditions and followed Troy into the examination room.

Gabriella sat down on the doctor's mustard yellow couch. She was nervous but Troy's presence helped to keep her calm. Dr. Freindner waltzed in a few minutes later. He was a short, stocky man who resembled Vernon Dursley. He didn't really seem comforting but it was to late. The young couple was stuck in the tiny olive green room; there was no way to escape.

After waiting for the doctor to gather his things it seemed as if the session was officially about to begin.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, a pleasure to see you. I'm Raymond Freindner."

" Yes, we know. It's a pleasure to see you too," responded Troy trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"Thank you. Now, before we begin I just want to clarify why you're here. Mrs. Bolton you recently suffered a miscarriage and you have been feeling depressed. Is that correct?"

"Yes." responded Gabriella, choking back tears.

"And Mr. Bolton, why are you here?"

"I wanted to be here to support my wife."

"You don't harbor any ill feelings toward the loss of your first child?"

"I do but I've been handling it slightly better."

"I see."

"I'm not saying I don't care about my kid. I do or did, rather. I was excited to become a father. And I'm depressed to! Don't you think every time I see a dad and his little girl walking out of the stadium I get upset? That should have been me! I realize that but just because I'm not reacting the same way as my wife doesn't mean I don't care any less!"

"Thank you for sharing Mr. Bolton. Feel better?"  
"Yeah, I actually do. Thanks, Doc."

"Your welcome."

The rest of the session went pretty smoothly. The doctor asked Gabriella questions and she responded. She made an appointment for the following week. This time, however, Troy would not be accompanying her.

"Are you sure you want to go by yourself?" asked Troy as they walked towards the parking lot.

"Yes, I need to learn to stand on my own two feet again sometime."

After a few months of therapy Gabriella felt ready to return to the studio. Having discussed her situation several times with Dr. Freindner Gabriella finally understood that the miscarriage was not her fault. She had been doing everything right and this had just been a fluke. As unfortunate as losing this baby was she had to move on with her life; her unborn child would want her be happy, not mope around like a sad puppy dog. Without having to worry that Gabriella might jump out her bedroom window Troy went back to living the glamorous life of an NBA star. There were parties, press junkets, interviews, and games. While Troy was busy doing self-promotion Gabriella was busy going to singing lessons, writing songs with producers, and recording late into the night. Troy was busy leading his life and Gabriella was busy leading her's. The lovebirds decided to rectify this situation by taking a romantic second honeymoon, which would occur two weeks before their second wedding anniversary. The couple picked a secluded beach just off the coast of Hawaii. They spent their days strolling along the sand and basking in the sun. Their nights were spent having candlelight dinners, moonlight walks, midnight waltzes, and alone time in their cabana. They came back home refreshed and ready to get back to their out of control lives. Little did they know how crazy their life was about to become.

"You feeling okay?" Troy asked one night as the two sat cuddled on the couch.

" Yeah, why?"

"You just look different."

"Different how?"

"Just different."

"Do I look like a hot mess or like I just got a makeover?"

"I don't know. It's just like your glowing."

"Oh crap."

"What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing. I just remembered something." Gabriella stammered as she leaped off the sofa.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to pick something up. I'll be right back."

Troy sat bewildered in the living room, resisting the urge to follow his wife.

Gabriella sat in the bathroom of CVS watching the blue line turn pink. She was once again pregnant. It seemed like she had just gotten over losing her first child. She didn't want to think what she would be like if she lost this baby, too.

Gabriella avoided Troy for the next few days. She didn't like keeping her husband in the dark but if she got his hopes up and then suffered another miscarriage she could never forgive herself. Unfortunately, she didn't do the best job of covering her tracks.

"Troy, I'm headin off to the studio." Gabriella called over her shoulder as she prepared to leave the house.

"Not so fast."

"C'mon! I have no time to kiss you. I'm this close to releasing my c.d. so I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me leave."

"No.", replied Troy as he marched down the steps. "First of all you've been avoiding me all week."

"I've been busy."

"And then I find this in your purse."

"You looked through my purse?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't believe you went through my purse! I don't care if we're married that's still private property!"

"This is big news."

"Troy are you even listening to me?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. But after what we went through this past year I couldn't bear to get your hopes up again."

"Last time was a fluke. Just because we lost that baby doesn't mean we can never have children. I understand you're scared. That experience took a significant toll on both of us. But we can't live in fear forever."

"You're right."

"And I didn't snoop through your purse. You left it open."

"I love you," said Gabriella with a smirk.

"Love you, too." responded Troy as he placed a hand on Gabriella's stomach and proceeded to give her a gentlemanly smooch.


	5. Chapter 5

E! News: East High School: Behind The Scenes

_The Story of East High: The Way it Happened_

**(Note: These characters are not mine and I do not own E! News or any program related to it.)**

Chapter 5: Right here, right now…

Troy and Gabriella hesitated telling everyone about their new little bundle of joy until they were sure that everything would be okay. The family and friends that they told were thrilled however everyone was a tad cautious in celebrating. No one wanted a repeat performance of what happened last time.

The only people not overjoyed to see Gabriella expecting again were the executives at her record label.

"We've already pushed back the release of this album once Mrs. Bolton."

"What do you want me to do? Get an abortion?"

"No. That's not at all what we're suggesting. We'd like to put you on a type of leave; a sabbatical if you will."

"Could you explain this sabbatical in just a little more detail?"

"Certainly. You will be temporarily released from Curtisville Records until three months after your baby is born. After you've gotten reacquainted to the way things work around here you'll begin work on a brand new album."

"Are you implying that you're going to throw away months of hard work?"

"We don't necessarily look at it as throwing songs away we're just recycling them."

"Mitchell, are you kidding me? Recycle my songs? I co-wrote each and every one of those songs with Clive, Mark, and David. You can't just give them to another artist to use!"

"Actually we can. It's in your contract."

"Jim, you're not serious."

"Gabriella, I am. If a song recorded under the supervision of one of our producers does not get released within 11 months of its initial recording we have the authority to pass it on to another artist even though the original artist shares responsibility for writing the song."

"That's cold and underhanded."

"That's the music business, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart, Mitchell. You can keep your stupid songs. I quit!"

And with that Gabriella dusted off her demo and went back to square one.

While Gabriella balanced preparing for her baby and finding a new record company Troy was busy helping Chad with his relationship problems.

"Troy, can I talk to you after practice?"

"Why can't you talk to me now, we're on a five minute break."

"Cause this is gonna take longer than five minutes."

"Ok. Sure."

"On second thought I can't wait that long: I need help proposing to Taylor."

"After all these years you're finally gonna pop the question. Congratulations, man."

"Did you not hear the first part of my statement? I need help doing this."

"Don't worry, bro. You were there for me when I proposed to Gabriella and I'm gonna be here for you."

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime. We'll talk more after practice."

"Be my best man?"

"How bout you propose to the bride first?"

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Bolton, Daniels back on the court!"

"That's our queue."

"Let's roll."

Over the next several months Troy helped coach Chad through what he called "Husband-to-be" training. Troy gave Chad lessons on coping with all the problems that arise during marriage as tips on making that "Will you marry me?" moment the most memorable moment of both partners lives. The process wouldn't have taken so long if Chad wasn't such a scaredy-cat.

"Why'd you chicken out this time?"

"I swear I was going to do it. I was about to do it. Honest! I had the ring in my hand, the waiter had just brought our chicken dinners to the table, the mood seemed right, everything was fine and then I just couldn't say it!"  
"How many times over the last seven months have you pretended to propose to me?"

"Millions, I know. I better do it fast. Anymore of these almost proposals and she's gonna catch on."  
"If she hasn't already."

"Has she said something to Gabriella?"

"No, plus most conversations with Gabby nowadays are centered on the baby."

"How is she doing?"

"She's good. Our baby girl is fine. I'm the one who's a wreck."

"There's no need to be nervous. You're great with kids."

"I know but that's other people's kids. We see them at games, we give them autographs and then we leave. I don't know what I'm gonna do with a kid of my own."

"Just relax. You'll figure it out."

"Maybe you should take your own advice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Right now you're telling me not to be nervous about my child being born. Why don't you listen to yourself and calm down about the whole Taylor situation? You've been dating her since junior year of high school. You've been in love with her since the first moment you saw her. And you've been living together for the past three years. Why should it be so hard for you to make a commitment to someone who you've been committed to for the majority of your natural born life?"

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right."

"Don't get cocky with me, Bolton."

"Then don't be such a wimp, Danforth."

"You wanna go? One on one?"

"Nah, can't. Gabby's got her final ultrasound today."

"When's she due again?"

"Two weeks."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks. And remember what I said."

"I know I heard yah. Catch ya later man!"

"You, too."

Two weeks later, as Troy sat on pins and needles waiting for Gabriella to go into labor Chad finally conquered his fear.

"Taylor, you've probably been wondering why we've been having so many fancy dinners lately."  
"I just thought after all these years you decided to get classy."

"That's not exactly the case. Look, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you for the past several months. Actually, it's been a little bit longer than that. It's more like since the first moment I saw you. Wait, no that sounds too mushy."

"Babe, just cut to the chase."

"Taylor McKessey, will you marry me?"

"Of course, I will. Yes."

Five minutes later the Bolton residence got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Dude, guess what? I did it! I'm engaged!"

"That's great man, congratulations!"

"Troy, I think you better come in here. I think this may be it."  
"Shit, I gotta go. I'll call you from the hospital."

"Hospital? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm about to become a dad."

"Ooh, right. Gotcha. Taylor and I'll meet you there."  
"Okay. See you later."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

"Troy!"  
"I'm here, baby."

"Go upstairs and get my bag. This is it."

"Okay, I'll be right back. You stay right here. We'll it's not like you can really go anywhere, but um yeah. I'm just gonna go get your stuff I'll be right back."

"Honey, don't be nervous. I'm nervous enough for the both of us."

"You're nervous? Why? There's nothing to be nervous about. I'm going to be right here."

"Honey, this really isn't the time for a heart to heart. I'm in a considerable amount of pain here."

"Right, labor pains. Gotcha. I'll go get your bag."

"Hurry up!"

"Gotcha."

"Why do I have the sinking feeling this baby's going to be born in the car?" Gabriella mumbled to herself as she proceeded to watch Troy run around their three bedroom house like a chicken without a head.

The proceeding labor was something out of a typical American sitcom. Troy tried his best to be supportive and simultaneously control his nervousness. To say the least he was unsuccessful.

"Honey, just try to um…breathe."  
"Shut up!"  
On the bright side after 15 hours, of screaming, crying, and flinging insults the Boltons were blessed with a beautiful baby girl who they named Rose Elizabeth.

"Thanks, for making me a mom." Gabriella whispered as she stared at the beautiful bundle tucked beneath her arms.

"You're more than welcome." Troy replied as he bent down to give the two most important girls in his life a gentle kiss.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

E! News: East High School: Behind The Scenes

_The Story of East High: The Way it Happened_

**(Note: These characters are not mine and I do not own E! News or any program related to it.)**

Chapter 6: Together's Where We belong…

Troy and Gabriella dove into parenthood head first. It was hard and induced sleep deprivation but every moment was completely worth it. Meanwhile, two new couples were joining Taylor and Chad in cementing their unions.

Broadway vet Sharpay Evans had just recently scored her first Tony award for playing Suzette Covens in a new musical called _Beauty Land. _After her win, Sharpay decided to turn her attention to Hollywood. This move would also give her the chance to spend more time with her on/off boyfriend Zeke.

Zeke had just opened his first restaurant The _Wildcat Grill_ (so named for his high school basketball team)_. _A graduate of the Culinary Institute of America, Zeke had gained much success on his own as a sous chef for many restaurants throughout the Western region of the U.S. Finally, after years of saving Zeke had acquired the funds to break out on his own.

The saga of Zeke and Sharpay's love had been a mostly long distance affair. Sharpay would always fly out west to visit her brother and of course she flew to California for Troy and Gabriella's wedding. But Sharpay was married to the stage and even when her beau would beg her to visit she wouldn't budge. After many break-ups and make-ups the pair had grown closer than ever. Sharpay decided that not only would this move benefit her career it could finally snag her that trophy husband she had always wanted.

After three months of struggling to get anywhere in tinsel town (every movie studio Sharpay went to wasn't confident she'd be able to make the crossover from stage to screen) Summit Entertainment (who had been struggling in the box office ever since the Twilight Saga had ended) had a project they thought she'd be great for. Sharpay went to an audition for a new romantic comedy called _Open Hearts_. It wasn't necessary the Oscar bound movie that Sharpay was seeking but it was a start. The script also mirrored her real love life. In the movie, the main character reunites with her long lost boyfriend. After some corky antics and a big public blowout the two reconcile and get engaged. Sharpay and Zeke had been reunited and had already experienced a few public fights (which were caught on tape by TMZ). Little did Sharpay realize that the movie's conclusion would soon become her own reality.

After her first table read for _Open Hearts _Sharpay went to meet Zeke at his restaurant for lunch. Zeke was still working out the kinks of his new place and unfortunately the couple's lunch was consistently being interrupted by things breaking in the kitchen and supplies of ingredients mysteriously disappearing from the kitchen. Finally, when Sharpay thought that the two were going to enjoy some peace and quiet their meal was interrupted yet again when Zeke was called away by the hostess.

"This is ridiculous!" Sharpay thought as she took her Blackberry out of her purse to entertain myself. "He's so not husband material now!"

As Zeke came back from the kitchen carrying a plate full of chocolate covered strawberries Sharpay was preparing to eat her words.

When Sharpay spotted the diamond ring sitting in the corner of her plate she completely lost it.

"Of course I'll marry you baby! I'm sorry that I ever doubted your potential to be my husband!"

"You doubted my what?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon babe. Let's blow this pop stand and celebrate."

"Don't we have to pay?"

"Babe, it's covered. I know the chef."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Zeke and Sharpay left The _Wildcat Grill _arm in arm as the entire restaurant broke out into applause.

"We seem to attracting a lot of attention."

"Let's give them a show."

"You know that's what I do best." responded Sharpay as Zeke pulled his bride to be into a passionate kiss.

On the other side of the country Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan was enjoying high flying success as a jack of all trades. Upon graduating from Julliard he conquered the world of stage choreography, then moved on to film, and eventually ended up choreographing tours for Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, and old high school pal Gabriella. After helping existing stars further their careers Ryan decided to establish a career of his own. He sang on TV commercials, produced reality shows for E! and got bit parts in a few moderate successful movies. All in all Ryan was on his way to becoming a star.

Kelsi had also enjoyed much success after college. After working at a comedy club playing the piano between acts Kelsi got her big break: being featured pianist for the New York City Orchestra. In addition to holding down this very coveted position Kelsi also released a few of her own c.d.s. Although the couple's relationship wasn't perfect (what couple out there has a perfect relationship?) their mutual love of music and performing kept them together and would remain a constant theme throughout their lives.

One night as the two were leaving a special 10th anniversary midnight showing of the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera Ryan decided to do something crazy.

"Where'd we park again? Ryan? Wait, why are you on the ground? You're on one knee. Oh my gosh!"

"Kelsi, as I was watching you dance around tonight I realized that I've been an idiot by waiting for so long to do this. You mean everything to me. You are my better half in every implication of the phrase. I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you. I kind of just thought of this right now."

"That's alright. We can always pick out one tomorrow."

"You're amazing."

"I know. You know what I just thought about?"

"What?"

"Didn't your sister just get engaged to Zeke?"

"If you say double wedding I'll scream."

"Sorry. Still think I'm amazing?"

"Of course. Found the car. Ready to go Mrs. Evans?"

"Yes, Mr. Evans."

The couple embraced as they drove off into the pitch black night.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

E! News: East High School: Behind The Scenes

_The Story of East High: The Way it Happened_

**(Note: These characters are not mine and I do not own E! News or any program related to it.)**

Chapter 7: Work this out…

With Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay, and Ryan and Kelsi carefully settled into wedded bliss the pitter patter of little feet was only just around the corner.

"Troy how's the new baby?"

"He's good. Rose still feels threatened."

"Well, she's been the baby of the family for the past two years. It's expected."

"True. Matt's actually been sleeping through most of the night."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, Chad. That is."

"Kelsi and I have been talking about having kids."

"But you just got married."

"We wanted to start early."

"You'll be great with kids."

"Thanks, Troy. At least you're supportive."

"Hey! I'm supportive, too."

"I was just kidding."

"Oh."  
"Chad, have you had the baby talk with Taylor yet?"

"Yeah. She says she wants to finish her thesis first."

"Hasn't she already completed a thesis?"

"She's working on a second."

"Wow."

"Impressive."

"I know. I'm really proud of her."

"I'd like to stay and talk boys but I gotta pick up Sharpay at the studio."

"See you later, Zeke."

"Bye, guys."

"I should probably leave, too. Don't wanna leave Gabriella alone with a newborn for too long."

"Bye, Troy."

"Bye."

"This is just too weird."

"What?"

"Talking about our wives, thinking about having kids; we've all become so adult."

"I know. It's scary. But it's also kinda cool."

"In what way?"

"You don't enjoy being married?"

"I do it's just so weird that we all have our own lives now."

"You'll get used to it."

"I hope so."

"Wanna hit the batting cages?"

"Some things never change."

Two years later the guys found themselves sitting in the same restaurant, sitting in the same positions, with even more life changes to discuss.

"Ryan, how is Christine?"

"Good. We're expecting again."

"Really? Congrats, man. You tell Christine yet?"

"Not yet. We think we're gonna tell her when Kelsi becomes more of a visual aid."

"Gotcha. How's life treating you Zeke?"

"Well, Ryan and Kelsi aren't the only ones who are expecting."

"Do you mean?"

"Yep. Sharpay and I are having a baby."

"I'm gonna be an uncle. This is awesome."

"How's your life Chad?"

"Okay, Taylor's been acting kinda weird though."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been feeling sick for awhile but neither of us can figure out why."

"Has she seen a doctor?"

"She's going today."

"What are her symptoms?"

"Nausea and she's really tired."

"She's pregnant."

"Huh?"

"You're totally right Troy."

"Makes sense."

"Wait? How do you know my wife's pregnant?"

"Chad, I've had two kids. And everyone else at this table has wives that are currently with child. I think we would know the symptoms."

"Oh my gosh…"

"Waitress, can we have some cold water?"

"Why? Oh. I'll be right back."

"I can't believe he passed out."

"It's Chad."

"Good point. Check please!"

Troy was pulled out of his flashback as Gabriella tapped his shoulder.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Everything. It's been a pretty wild ride."

"Indeed it has. It's getting late. You should probably head up to bed. You got a big day tomorrow."

"I know. My first audition since high school. I hope I make it."

"And even if you don't there will be others."

"I know."

Gabriella and Troy locked hands as they walked up the stairs and into the rest of their lives.

Thanks to those who read this story. Hope you liked it!


End file.
